


Kiss on the Hand

by animegirl1363



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smoochtober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegirl1363/pseuds/animegirl1363
Summary: Smoochtober 2018: Kiss on the Hand. (Fushimi x Hidaka.)





	Kiss on the Hand

A comfortable silence was like a requirement for dating Fushimi. One word sentances was Fushimi's thing. That's if he said anything at all. Due to this, Hidaka quickly caught on that Fushimi's feelings were shown more through his actions. Hidaka never pointed this out to Fushimi until they were dating, for fear all of his progress would reset to zero.

Hidaka glanced at Fushimi, who was sitting next to him, fiddling with his pda. He wasn't paying no mind to the random movie on the TV and neither was Hidaka. It was just background noise while they just silently enjoyed each other's comfort.

When Fushimi stopped playing with his device, he rested his head on Hidaka's shoulder. His eyes were slowly closing. The brunet smiled and nuzzled his cheek in Fushimi's hair. It was soft to Hidaka's surprise. He wonder what products he used.

He moved his hand to grasp Fushimi's. His hand was also soft. Hidaka had clearly remembered how dry Fushimi skin was not too long ago. Now that he's thinking about it, Fushimi's face looks a lot more moist.

_'Maybe the lieutenant finally got on to him about proper skin care.'_

Hidaka brought up Fushimi's hand to smell the scent.

_'Lavender.'_

He doesn't know what came over him, but in the next instance he started to leave a trail of light kiss on Fushimi's hand.

"Tsk, stop being weird."

"Sorry, Fushimi..."


End file.
